The Great Mouse Detective: Beyond the Impossible
by Yasdnilgoth
Summary: Lucero Villa and her little brother, Alexei, wonder how they became entangled into this predicament. The last thing they remember is reading a mysterious book at a abandoned house. The next thing they know, they are small and furry rats! Now they must aid a famous detective and save their new friends from a fiend that terrorizes the new world they mysteriously entered.
1. Prologue

_I don't own The Great Mouse Detective, it belongs respectively to Eve Titus and Disney. I only own my OCs and plot twists. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _July 1, 1986 (Somewhere in Baja California)..._**

Two figures were running, panting for air they so desperately need but they couldn't stop. No, not after what just happened in the town's marketplace. To make things even worse, they had found them! So, they had no choice but to flee, leaving their belongings in a secluded alley in which they were hiding for the moment before continuing their journey to the borders. The first figure, a young girl, desperately looked around, holding her little brother's hand tight. The sun was setting behind the pointy mountains and the wind began to release it's deadly freeze. Finally, what seems to be hours of non-stop running, the two siblings stopped.

The young boy, fell to his knees, panting heavily, the poor boy's appearance clearly reflected the hardships he had gone through. His sweet face sweating, the dark auburn hair messy, as his large fringe covered his left eye. The navy pants torn from the long journey as well as his once yellow shirt with the picture of a palm tree was faded with a few holes. His older sister didn't look much better as she was covered in dirt and bruises. Her jeans were torn where her knees was exposed and her too large aqua blue shirt was now muddy. For a girl of 18, she looked younger and frail but her spirit says otherwise. Her once short braided light brown hair was now a loose ponytail and it was a bother for her fixing it every single time. The girl looked around and spotted something near the distance, at the edge of a mountain. It was a house by the look of it. _I hope someone can help us there,_ the girl though desperately, _if not then I don't what else to do_. She grabs her little's brother hand and began to run once more.

Once they reached it, they noticed two things. One it wasn't a house, rather it was a mansion from the olden days. If the girl remembered her history lesson, this house looked that it was built during the Victorian era. The second thing, it was abandoned. The windows were nailed with wooden planks, the roof was in need of repair and cobwebs decorated the front porch. Despite falling in disrepair, the mansion stood tall and strong. The boy looks up at his sister in wonder, though he didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he tried. The girl slowly approaches the front porch to the large mahogany door. A large brass plaque was attached to the door next to the door. However, there was only three letters that stood out with two letters missing in between, **_T...US_**. The girl approached the door and pulled on the metal handle, locked. While his sister looked around for a possible entrance, the boy observed around the porch, his eyes stopped at a small pot with a dead plan. A thick purple string hanged and as he pulled it out, a heavy brass item was pulled out of the soil. The boy found a key and he tugged her sister's shirt. The girl smiled and hugged him.

"You found the key Alexei!" exclaimed happily his sister, as he bashfully smiles. "Now let us hope the door can still open."

To their luck it did, the door creaked loudly and the two siblings quickly entered without hesitating.

 ** _Later that night..._**

The girl light a match and began to light up the candles, apparently, the house lacked electricity so candles and matches was all she could find. She found Alexei in the living room's wooden floor. He was writing with a black coal chalk he found and some old parchment from the small library they found while exploring the mansion. After lighting the fireplace, she seated herself in one of the old comfort chairs facing her brother. Alexei finished what he was working on and brought it to her sister. The girl smiles as she gives her young brother the biggest and tightest hug in the whole world. The parchment had the picture of a birthday cake with two birds that looked like doves stretching a banner that says: _**Happi Birday Lulu!**_ Lucero knew her brother had many talents, and one of them was drawing. However, deep down, Lucero knew what Alexei's real passion was and that was taken away from him.

"Gracias hermanito, this is the most beautiful gift, " she said as she placed the parchment to her chest, "I will keep it for eternity." Alexei jumped with joy and quickly left the living room. _He is probably heading for the small library_ , Lucero thought with a smile, _at least we both share the interest in reading_. For a boy of 6, Alexei was considered a very bright and studious boy for his age. Lucero enjoyed relaxing in the comfort chair, staring the flames of the fireplace. The place was very cozy and comforting, the painting of the walls depicted far away lands she could have heard and dreamed about, such as a beautiful park garden, and another of a river flowing between two great bridges. There was a bust of a man with a deerstalker hat on one of the high shelves and a large magnifying glass leaning next to it.

Unconsciously, she pulls out a locket she was wearing the whole time. A sacred item that she managed to save before fleeing their home. The pure golden locket belonged to her dear great-grandmother, Maria Tita De Oro Villa, she died moments before the tragedy occured. Lucero's heart ached when she reminded oft he family she and Alexei lost. The locket glinted in the light of the fireplace, Lucero could see the design of the locket. The image of the Virgin Mary was engraved decorated with small roses around her. Opening the locket, there was two old headshot photographs, one for each side. On the left was her great grandmother in her wedding dress and on her right her great grandfather, Manolo Villa in his traditional charro suit. Lucero kisses each side before closing it. She sees a message engraved in the back of the locket, **_Amor viejo y camino real, nunca se dejan de andar_**.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Alexei's footsteps. He brought a large leather book and placed it in her lap.

"What's this Alexei?" Lucero asks, taking the book. Alexei smiles and sits comfortably on her lap. She reads the golden letters engraved on the front cover. " _The Great Mouse Detective_ ," she reads out loud. " You want me to read this book?" Alexei nodded rapidly, pushing the book closer to her. It made Lucero wonder why such a mansion containing many English literature books, European antiques and many vintage furniture remained abandoned here in Mexico. However, finding this safe heaven was a blessing and she wasn't going to complain. Lucero turned the page and saw the title page, the strange thing though, there was no author or illustrator written.

"Okay Alexei, ahem!" Lucero cleared her voice, " The Great Mouse Detective!" She began to read the book.

This story wasn't like any other she had read and the illustrations were beautiful. The story began with the abduction of a toy maker that was a...mouse? He was abductive by a mysterious scary bat who takes the poor toy maker away from his daughter. Then his daughter goes to look for this amazing mouse detective along with a kind doctor. Together the trio uncovers clue that lead them to the villain of the story, a cunning evil rat!The famous detective manage to rescue the queen of the fictional Mousedom located in London, England. Alexei listened attentively and nearly fell down from his sister's lap as she read the climax.

" _Ratigan slashed at Basil with fury and the poor mouse detective had no chance to escape the feral fiend from its sharp grasp. Alas, the rat give a final blow knocking the mouse off Big Ben's handle...,"_ Lucero turns the page and to her surprise, the rest of the pages were blank. Alexei looks at his sister with confusion, and taps the blank page with his small finger.

" I don't know what happened here hermanito," Lucero said flipping the pages again," I guess the writer didn't had the chance to finish the story."

 **Crash!**

Lucero gasped loudly as she held her brother and both fell on the floor. The window near them broke as a rock rolled near them.

" _Busque adentro de la mansion! El niño debe estar allí_!" shouted a gruff voice. Lucero's blood ran cold when she recognized the devil's voice. Without a moment to loose, she picks up Alexei and ran up the stairs. The door banged as the wood began to break by the strong hits the men were giving. Lucero went up to the mansion's attic and locked the door. A loud thud was heard near them and Lucero saw the book, apparently Alexei brought it along. Below them, they the door break down and rapid footsteps echoed. The man shouted orders for their capture. Lucero whispered a prayer as she held Alexei close, knowing their end had come.

All of the sudden, something unimaginable began to happen. The book before them that laid still on the floor began to temble. It shook uncontrollably as if it was trying to come to life. Both siblings gaped at it and stepped back carefully. A grandfather clock began to strike, indicating it was midnight. The book opened finally as it couldn't contain the mysterious force, a swirl of colors like a flowing river of slithered around the room trying to find a form. The river of color took shape of an enormous dragon, two gleaming eyes, one was golden on the right while the left groaned as red as a ruby. It stared straight at the two frightened siblings. As swift as a snake the strange dragon like creature roared and dashes straight at them. Lucero screamed at the top of her lungs as she and Alexei were engulfed by the dragon shaped river of color. Golden dust surrounded them as their world turned black.

* * *

 _Hello everybody! So I am doing my first Great Mouse Detective fanfiction and hope everything goes well. I hope to receive help for future chapters when Basil and Dawson make their spotlight appearance. I would like to translate the phrase behind the golden locket: people whom we loved would always come back into your life. There is a romantic history regarding to her great-grandparents. but that story would be left some other time. Whenever I have free time, I will work on the chapter. Until then, bye bye!_


	2. Once upon a rat!

_I don't own The Great Mouse Detective, it belongs respectively to Eve Titus and Disney. I only own my OCs and plot twists. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _London, England (1897)...Somewhere..._**

"Ouch, my head hurts."

Lucero groaned as consciousness was coming back as a terrible headache. Her entire body ached terribly that she could barely move. It felt as if someone wrestled her to the ground or she got hit by a bus. She rubbed her head as she tries to remember something. The she remembered, her little brother! Her mouth trembled as she tried to make out the words she wanted to say.

"A-A...lexie?" she called that was nothing but a whisper.

A small body shifted in her arms and a whimper sound. This made Lucero sigh in great relief that her brother was with her. Slowly she opens her eyes, light shined through an opened windows as the breeze from the outside blew gently the white curtains. As Lucero tried to sit up she noticed two things that somehow made her uneasy. Despite her sight trying to clear her view, she noticed that they weren't in the attic but in a bedroom. Apparently a child's bedroom, judging from the pink wall with flowers decorated and a doll laying comfortably on a bed. Second, everything around her was...gigantic! Lucero sat up and looked around, gaping at her surrounding, everything from the furniture to the toys. They were under something enormous, Lucero placed her brother gently on the floor without even looking at him, and walked near out on the edge. As she peeked out, her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, they were under a giant table with a complete giant tea set.

"What is going on?!" she asked herself with fright.

Her answer came in a form of an earthquake. The floor rumbled as something...big was coming into the room. The giant oak door slammed opened. Lucero stumbled as she landed on her bottom hard on the floor, her heart beat non stop almost as if it nearly popped out of her chest. Before stood a little girl...no, wait...a giant girl about the same age as Alexei! The girl wore a blue knee length dress with a white pinafore and petticoats underneath that was old fashioned, complete with Mary Jane black shoes and a black lace headband on her golden hair. The girl looked down at Lucero with her enormous blue eyes. Slowly she leaned down and curiously looks at the frightened young woman. The girl smiles sweetly at her.

"Hello fuzzy creature," she said in a strange accent.

Her voice echoed like as if she was talking on a microphone. Lucero shook with fear and yet she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion. _Girl say what? A fuzzy creature?_ Before Lucero had the chance to respond, the floor shook as another person was coming in.

"Miss Alice, who are you talking to?" asked a woman with the same strange accent, judging from her clothing, a maid as she brought a tray of cherry tarts. Alice, turns with a wide smaile.

"Look Jane! I found a new friend!" The maid turns around with a frown.

"A new friend? What on Earth are you talking abou- **AAAAAAAAACK!** "

At the very moment she turns, Jane the maid spots Lucero and screams in terrible fright. The poor girl had to cover her oval ears. Wait what?! The maid continued to cry out bloody murder.

"A RAT! A HIDOUS RAT! SOMEONE HEEELLP!"

She grabs Alice and both jump on the bed, the girl wasn't fazed or scared, just curious. More people, maids, cooks, and one that looked like a butler, came running with giant brooms, mops and a...butcher knife in their hands. Lucero breathed rapidly, paralyzed at the spot. A rat? I am not a rat, she desperately thought. Another maid, gave a terrified scream at the sight of Lucero and fainted. The maids looked at her and the room was filled with screams.

"RAT!"

"IT'S A RAT!"

"OH MY GOODNESS, A RAT!"

"Someone kill it!"

"How disgusting!"

"Don't just stand there you bunch of idiots! Kill it!" cried the man as he came forward with the butcher knife.

Wait a minute... kill!? Something inside of Lucero triggered her mind, as if by instinct, it instructed what to do, that she quickly jumped away before the butcher knife nearly touched her head. Lucero yelped and rolled away, desperately trying to speak.

She looked up and cried out, "Wait! No please! I'm not a rat, I'm- aah!"

A broom slammed on the spot where she landed as she scattered and ran on all fours...wait what? The maids slammed their mops and broom at the poor girl but to no avail, she was quicker than them. Lucero can't remember being that fast, she might have been the fastest runner in her school days but this felt unnatural. Suddenly, a broom managed to hit her as she was sent flying on top of a vanity. Lucero groaned with pain as she tried to stand, she felt her hand touch cool glass and turned to see a reflection of herself. What she saw made her turn completely white as snow and couldn't help but touch herself as looked at reflection. She wasn't herself and by that she wasn't human. She was a rodent, with tan fur, short oval ears, she still had her short light brown hair and a brown nose. A mouse? No, she wasn't a mouse, attached behind her was a tail that looked like a worm sticking out of her bottom. These people were right, she is a rat! But how in the hell did she turn into a rat? Then another realization came to her. Her brother...did he turn into a rat too? Without a moment to loose, the girl jumped down from the vanity as the room was filled with screams and shouts.

With her new unatural speed, Lucero raced back under the chair and she couldn't help but gasp when she saw Alexei hiding behind on of the chair's legs. Alexei wasn't a little boy anymore and despite still wearing the same clothes, he was a rat too. He was smaller though with rounder ears that were a bit too big for his small head, light brown fur, a dark pink nose complete with a worm like tail. Her little brother still had his gorgeous dark auburn hair with a fringe covering his left eye and his eyes were still blue like their mother's. Alexei was very frightened and was whimpering with fear, unable to recognize his sister or understand why there was giants outside trying to hurt him.

"Alexei it's ok. It is me, your sister," Lucero gestured as she got closer to him.

The young rat boy scooted back a bit, shaking as his eyes widen in fear. Lucero had to think quick. Then a light bulb light up, she pulls out her great-grandmother's locket and shows it to Alexei. His eyes widened in realization of his sister's identity and quickly ran into her embrace. His tears were much what he could express his mixed of emotions: fear, surprised, and love. Lucero gives him a loving look and strokes his furry cheek gently.

"Alexei...I know I don't have time to explain but...we must get out of here before-"

 **BOOM!**

The chair was flipped over as the butler stood tall before them. Alexei held tightly around Lucero's waist as she screamed with fright. All the ladies screamed when they saw a baby rat in the room. Everyone feared that this "mother rat" may have litters around the mansion. The butler raised the butcher knife high and just as he was about to strike, Alice squealed with delight.

"Awww! Look at that adorable baby rat! Look at those funny ears! His ears are just beautiful, can I keep it please?!" begged Alice as she tugged at the maid's skirt. "I promise it would be the cleanest little rat of all London!"

"Absolutely not Miss Alice! It probably has diseases," yelled the butler as he began to chased the two rats.

Lucero manage to hold Alexei piggy back style an they ran for their lives. Lucero had to get them out of here. Then she noticed the opened window sill and quickly made her way there by jumping with incredible speed and strength on the chairs and vanity. Lucero smiles triumphantly as she finally reached the window but that smile turns into a deep frown when she realize that they were two story high. Below them pigeons perched on the lower roofs of the mansion. Lucero turns to look back, the butler raises his butcher knife once more to strike at them.

"Hold on tightly Alexei! Never let go!" shouted Lucero as she did the most dangerous stunt in her life.

She jumped off the window sill and both siblings fell down. By a chance of miracle, they landed on the back of a pigeon. The poor pigeon was woken up by the sudden impact and feeling a heavy weight on its back all of the sudden. The bird panicked and began to flap out of control. Lucero clutched onto the pigeon's back tightly, Alexei clutched tightly on his sister's back and the pigeon, still panicking took off flying away from the mansion.

The pigeon flew without stopping and soon entered at the heart of a city. Lucero and Alexei had the misfortune to taste terrible smoke as the stupid pigeon would fly through the thick smokes of chimneys. The poor siblings were covered in soot and coughed roughly. Without warning the pigeon dived down fast, too eager to get rid of the two unwelcome intruders on it's back. Lucero screamed as the strong wind began to make her loose her grip. Suddenly, the bird flew straight into a large sheet that hanging in a liner. The bird squeaked and flapped its wing to untangle itself but to no avail.

Lucero couldn't help it anymore, with the rough movement of the pigeon, she felt her hands slip off the bird's back. Lucero screamed on top of her lungs that her throat went dry as Mexico's desserts. Down she went, her brother still clinging her back tightly that she felt his tiny claws piercing her skin. As they dropped, they slammed through many more laundry that were hanging on liners. The soft clothes wrapped around the two siblings as they finally fell to the bottom, hitting a stand of cheese. Despite the hard fall, the many sheets that were wrapped around them made a bit of a soft landing. Lucero's mind swirled that made her sick as she tried to hold Aelxei with all her might. Then her world turned black once more. Even though she was out cold, voices could be heard as far away echoes.

There were screams from people, shouts echoed through the streets as a large audience gathered around the broken stand. A group of men started cutting through the fabric until they pulled out the two unconscious figures.

"My cheese stand! Someone help! My cheese stand...it's RUINED!"

"Oh my! That poor mouse!"

"That's not a mouse! It's a rat!"

"Are you sure? She is rather small for a rat-"

" He's telling the truth madam! Look at her tail..."

"Ugh! I'm not getting any closer."

"Look at the child next to her...I've never seen such a strange creature..."

"It's a rat that's for sure...a strange looking with those big ears."

"Jiminy Cricket! What strange clothes they are wearing!"

"Oh my goodness! Quick someone get them to a hospital!"

"Hiram! Stay away from them! Can't you see they are rats!"

"Never mind that! The young lady and her bairne are in need of help?! We mice should never deny help in those in need."

"What about my cheese stand?! This dirty rat has to-"

"Don't call her that! I'll pay for it but right now let's help the poor lass and her bairne!"

"Bless Mr. Flaversham, such a good soul who help others. Let us hope those rats don't swindle him and take advantage at his generosity."

* * *

 _Wow! I did let myself get out of hand there. It appears are young heroes are rats! I wonder the mystery behind their transformation? I hope if any of you can spot cameos or Easter eggs in this chapter just for fun! I feel myself very cruel to my OCs, going through that unnecessary misadventure...but then again, they wouldn't cross path to one of our important characters, eh? Wink! Wink! I hope this chapter was fun and I am excited to do the next one! Please read and review. If you would like to help me, please feel free to pm me! Until then bye, bye!_


	3. Meeting the Flavershams

_I don't own The Great Mouse Detective, it belongs respectively to Eve Titus and Disney. I only own my OCs and plot twists. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _St. Barthalomew Hospital, Mice Headquaters..._**

Lucero felt herself drift back to the earth. The dream, the very same one that still haunts her after the tragedy replayed each time. The screams of her sisters; her father yelling as he fights back to protect his family; her mother crying and begging her to take Alexei far away and never stop running. Then the endless echoes of bullets filled the whole world. Just as she couldn't take it anymore, Lucero slowly felt herself drift down and before she knew it, she awoke. Her vision cleared as her senses restored, feeling the soft mattress against her laying body and the warmth of the white bedsheets. Lucero saw herself in a grand hallway room, filled with beds in rows. Each bed had someone laying down though it was hard for her to see each one.

With a shaky sigh, she sat up and looked around, it was some sort of hospital. There was a small table next to her with a vile that seemed to be medicine and a bowl with a rag. Lucero looked at herself and she wasn't wearing her torn clothes but a white gown. She felt cleaned, in fact she was cleaned. Then the large double doors opened and Lucero couldn't help but gasp at the sight, for it wasn't people coming in but three mice. She covered her mouth so she would not scream. _So I wasn't dreaming_ , she thought grimly, remembering at her and her brother's predicament. Lucero suddenly felt her stomach drop with panic. Where was her brother? The three mice approached and judging from their clothing, two were men and one a woman. The first to approach her was the doctor, he stands next to her with a smile that was clearly forced at her.

"Good morning young lady," he greeted with the strange accent, his smile was far from being sincere. "I hope you have slept well. Do you feel any pain?"

Lucero just shook her head, still trying to process what she was seeing before her. Talking mice? A real talking mouse! This is beyond the impossible, she thought. The doctor nods, satisfy with he respond.

"Very good to hear! You can leave the facility first thing tomorrow now that you and your child are out of harms way. Mr. Flaversham," the doctor turns to the mouse with a brown moist ache wearing a blue suite, a dark red cravat and bowler blue hat, "I stand correct that you'll take charge of her and her son?"

The gentle mouse, Mr. Flaversham, adjusted his round glasses with a kind sincere smile. Lucero couldn't help but feel that she had met him before despite meeting him for the first time. There something about the middle age mouse that showed he was a kind and compassionate person.

"Of course Doctor Montgomery. I did vow to look after them, especially the small bairne lad. He is safe and well," Mr. Flaversham said to Lucero, as if reading her thoughts regarding Alexei, "He is with my daughter playing together. Your son-"

"Brother," Lucero cut in, suddenly finding her voice to speak though it was mostly a squeaky voice. "He is my brother. He's name is Alexei."

All three mice looked surprise to hear her speak and finding out that the small big eared boy was her brother. However, Mr. Flaversham simply smiles at her and nods.

"One thing concerning me though, your brother hasn't spoken a word since his awakening," Doctor Montgomery stated with interest, "Is your brother mute?"

Lucero looks down on her lap, Mr. Flaversham noticed the sadness look in her. "Uh Dr. Montgomery, perhaps it's best if-"

"My brother can speak...it's just under hard circumstances...my brother just doesn't want to speak."

Dr. Montgomery stroke his chin, not satisfied with her answer. Mr. Flaversham on the other hand, understood what she meant, something terrible happened to them that made Alexei mute. This made the mouse more determined to help them more.

"I would like to ask your permission for your brother to come at my home since he was released today."

Lucero stared at him, thinking over his offer. Should she allow it? She and Alexei had never been separated before. Can she trust him? Lucero was worried that Alexei might do the unthinkable and reveal their secret that got them into this whole mess in the first place. What would her parents say? Deep in her heart, she knew the answer despite not understanding why she is trusting her judgement. Mr. Flaversham does seem someone who does want to help her and Alexei.

"Yes...it's okay," Lucero said softly, looking straight at one of the windows in front of her, the sun shining bright.

Mr. Flaversham nods happily as he took a seat next to her. Dr. Montgomery clears his throat and excused himself since he has other business to take care of. Before he left, he ordered the nurse to bring her lunch tray and for the gentleman the newspaper.

Lucero and Mr. Flaversham converse for a while, they properly introduced each other. The girl was confused when she learned that they were in London, England. Now her mind ran wildly with questions. She remembered that they were in Mexico but after that nothing, how in the devil did she and Alexei ended up on the other side of the globe? This made Lucero frown deeply, come to think of it, she doesn't remember anything after arriving at the abandoned mansion. No matter how hard she tried to think back, it was all blank.

Then she learned how they ended up here in the hospital after falling into a stand of cheese. The kind mouse payed off the merchant for the loss of the cheese merchandise, this made Lucero feel a bit embarrassed for having him pay for it all. Mr. Flaversham reassured her that she had nothing to worry about repaying him. I'll repay you back Mr. Flaversham, you are doing more than what any stranger would do for us, Lucero thought with a small smile.

Just then the nurse came with the lunch tray and the newspaper for Mr. Flaversham. As Lucero began to eat a delicious potatoe soup, she couldn't help but read the name of the newspaper. London Mouse, Lucero gave a small chuckle, what a strange newspaper. Then something caught her off guard, the date on top of the newspaper read, **May 21, 1897**. Lucero raised an eyebrow, did she and Alexei traveled back in time? That explains the strange outfit Mr. Flaversham wore, she had seen it in history books and novels written during the Victorian era. No, this has to be a dream, she thought, but just to make sure, Lucero hissed as she pinched her arm hard.

"Are you alright Miss?" asked Mr. Flaversham as he began to stand up, Lucero gestured him to sit down.

"Oh, uh, yes, I just pinched myself by accident," she said with a sheepish laugh. The mouse looked at her strangely before reading back to his newspaper. Lucero took a deep breath, first she and Alexei were turned into rats, now they are in Victorian era London? What the heck is going on? Most importantly, how did this happen? Lucero ate quitely for the rest of the time, trying to figure out about this impossible predicament.

A little while later, two children came in rushing, a little girl mouse and Alexei, who was wearing a hospital gown like her.

"A here is ma wee lamb, Lucero this is my daughter Olivia," Mr. Flaversham proudly introduced.

The little girl was adorable, a small tan mouse wearing a light blue shirt with a white collar and forest green bow, a blue miniskirt with red plaid pattern, white socks with black Mary Jane shoes and to top it off, a red ribbon on her hair. Lucero was filled with such sweetness over her as she shook her small soft hand. Like her father, Lucero had this strong feeling in her gut that she had seen her before.

"It's nice meeting you Miss Villa!" Olivia squealed with excitement, she handed her a small bouquet of purple flowers. "I picked these for you Miss Villa."

"Oh they are beautiful! Thank you so much Olivia. Please call me Lucero. Miss Villa makes me feel old," Lucero said with a smile, smelling the pretty flowers.

"Your son doesn't say much does he?" Olivia asked innocently, recieving a chuckle from her father.

"Olivia, my bairne, Alexei here is Miss Lucero's brother."

Olivia nods as she began to tell Lucero all the games and adventure she and Alexei had. Alexei went over to his sister and hugs her tightly, climbing on the bed and sitting down. Lucero smiles fondly at Olivia, she reminded her so much of her younger sister, Alexandra, Alexei's twin. Soon the nurse came in to announce visiting time is over. Lucero told Alexei he was going with the Flavershams for the nigh. Alexei at first didn't want to leave his big sister but Olivia immediately made him change his mind when she began to tell him about her Father's toy store.

"Well Miss Lucero, I bid you well and I'll come by tomorrow to take you to my home," Mr. Flaversham said shaking her hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Flaversham. I'll repay for all your kindness."

"Nonesense lass, it is what my family had taught me, compassion and being a good friend."

"Well, just to let know, I am a stubborn girl so I'll repay you in any way to help you too," Lucero proudly states, he chuckled and left.

Lucero spend the rest of the day reading the newspaper Mr. Flaversham left for her. This world was strange, as if it came out of a fairy tale. She read many strange headlines: Preparations for the **Queen's Diamond Jubilee in progress** , **Ratigan at large! Mouseland Yard close on the fiend's trail!** , **Famous Detective Solves the case of the missing Mouse Lisa painting!** Lucero yawns and looks out the window, twilight setting in as the stars began to sparkle on the night sky. Perhaps this was a blessing, she thought. They were running from danger and by unexplained forces, she and Alexei were transported to a heaven. Heaven, how funny to think of it as one, she would expect to be human and not a rat but that didn't matter. As long as she and her brother were safe, Lucero accepted their fate , why make it harder for them, if she ever mentions of being human from a distant future, it would give terrible results. Go with the flow, her sister Tatiana would tell her. Lucero placed her hands together and prayed, thanking La Virgen de Guadalupe for this miracle. For the first time she fell in a deep and comforting sleep.

* * *

 _Another chapter done! Well, the Villa siblings finally meet the Flavershams :D I decided to have their memories of the magic dragon erased, makes it more mysterious. Also, since this situation is completely out of one's control, Lucero just decided to accept it and go with the flow. Besides if she ever says she was human from a distant future, she would surely go the asylum. The next chapter would be mostly how they settled into London with the Flevershams before the actual movie storyline begins. I beg you to read and review, tell me your opinion about my story :) Thank you **grapejuice101** , who is an angel and savior for helping me! _


	4. Calm Before the Storm

_I don't own The Great Mouse Detective, it belongs respectively to Eve Titus and Disney. I only own my OCs and plot twists. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **June 18, 1897 (Two days before The Queen's Diamond Jubilee)**_

London's cold air blew against Lucero's face as she headed to work early morning. The sky was covered by thick blankets of clouds making the city look gloomy and grey, just as Lucero likes it. The girl smiles as she tugged her olive green coat after adjusting her black fisherman cap. Lucero wore her usual outfit, a long sleeved mustard color dress with a dark brown sash around the waist, complete with black stockings and short brown boots. Her hair was now shorter than before, just a bit below her ears, with bangs. The nurse back at the hospital "accidentally" cut more than what she was supposed to. However, Lucero didn't mind, in fact she loves it. After all, she did cut off her once long hair when they were trying to hide from the terrible men. Today was a special day, Lucero was very excited and her heart was filled with joy as she headed to the residence of the Obere van Kruste family, where she works as a maid. This day was Olivia's birthday and Lucero saved up enough to buy something that caught the little girl's eyes the other day at the market, a small pearl bracelet with a red heart stone.

It is almost a month since their arrival at this strange and unique version of Victorian London. Lucero couldn't believe how so much has happened in such a short time. There was so much they had to adapt now that they were rats. It was strange to feel fur on their bodies, their hearing much more fined than when their humans, or seeing their tails wag or sway when they are either excited, worried or nervous. Apart from their tails that distinct them from mice, Lucero noticed their teeth and nails to be more sharper than a mouse. It wasn't noticeable but they had to be careful when chewing their food to avoid biting their tongue. They needed to clip their nails because if they didn't, they would have claws. It was strange that mice had four fingers while rats have all five like a human. _Well, I'm not complaining_ , thought Lucero.

Meeting the Flavershams has been nothing but an absolute blessing. Both Alexei and herself had been offered a home at Mr. Flaversham's residence that happens to be a flat above his toy store. Lucero and Alexei shared one of the guest bedrooms and despite Mr. Flaversham's offer to have Alexei sleep in his bedroom, Lucero reassured him that both of them are used to sharing rooms. Heck, she shared a single room with all her five siblings, including Alexei. The bed was big enough for two and they didn't anything to make the room fancy or whatnot. The toy store was something that came out of a fairy tale, Alexei adored the place and and wouldn't be anywhere else but there. Mr. Flaversham wasn't just an amateur toy maker, he was the real thing. There were dolls that looked lifelike, puppets with mischievous looks, and other nick knacks that with just a turn on the handle would come to life. He made an mechanical sailboat for Alexei, with just a few turn on the key, the boat would sail smoothly as if it was on water

Being guests, Lucero did help Mr. Flaversham to keep both his home and Toy shop in order, in a. Although the mouse always said that she doesn't need to since he manged on his own, Lucero wouldn't hear any of it. She remembers how her mother always told her and her sisters, wherever they stay, they must do their share as good house guests. There was one thing that made Lucero self concious about herself, her poor cooking skills. Sure she could make a great quesadilla and guacamole back home but making a complex dish was something Lucero could never accomplish. Luckily, Mr. Flaversham could cook his family's famous recipes from his homeland in Scotland. All Lucero had to do was handing out the ingredients.

Both siblings have what they need: food, shelter and clothing. However, not everything was painted with bright colors. Being in Victorian era England made life difficult for the two rat siblings. Apparently, in mice society, rats are seen as the lowest born. Prejudice and discrimination is nothing new for Lucero, she had experienced it in the past when residing in the US for a few years just for being Mexican born. Here in this strange world, you are judged by your species and race... _oh jolly good,_ as the English would say. Lucero grimly remembers the prejudice encounters among the mice community. When Mr. Flaversham took them to a dress shop, the owner chased them with a broom, demanding that she and Alexei wait outside to prevent any _swindling_. Mr. Flaversham was indignant and was just about to argue back when Lucero hold him back. There was no point in arguing and told him that they could wait outside while he looks for an outfit for her. Another incident really pushed her bubble when her little brother became the target. When she came back from work, Lucero meet a crying Alexei in front of the toy store...covered in blood. She remembered rushing in a flash to his side and screaming hysterically, asking what has happened. When touching his blood, turned out to be tomato juice. Olivia came out with a damp cloth, crying as she explained to Lucero. While her father was at the market place, a group of school boys thought it was funny to throw rotten tomato at a _wormtail_. She grimly learns that wormtail is a slur word for rats. From then on, Mr. Flaversham made sure to bring the children with him at all time, something Lucero was grateful about.

Lucero shook her head as she kept on walking towards the Kensington district were all wealthy mice lives. She was passing by the vendors settling their carts and stands for the day, she didn't miss the glares and narrow eyes that settled on her. Lucero didn't care, she had learned to lived with it and simply walk with her head high. _Never make yourself small_ , her mother always told her, _walk up straight and show your not afraid_. Listening to the wisdom of her mother's voice she closed her eyes as she remembers her beloved mother, not knowing that she was walking straight into a vendor.

 **Crash!** Both were sent into the hard concrete, as the vendor dropped his cheese.

"Ouch, I think I hurt my ribs," Lucero hissed out.

" **Oi**! Watch where you're going you mangy rat!" cried the vendor.

He stood up and watched his cheese rolled everywhere on the dirty streets. Lucero groaned as she sat up, the impact did hurt as she hit her head on the floor. Shaking her head, she looks up at an angry round mouse. Not giving her a chance to speak, the mouse grabs her arms and roughly stands her and gestures at his now spoiled cheese.

"Look at what you done! You-you, stupid girl!" The round mouse began to to shake her violently. Lucero felt paralyze as everything was happening quickly. "Who do you think you are?! The Queen of England? HA! More like the Queen of SEWERS! You are nothing!"

"I-I-" Lucero began to speak and yelped when the mouse squeezed her arm harder.

"All my cheese are ruined, because you were not watching where you were going," he screamed at her face.

"Let go of me! Please, you're hurting me- Ah!" Lucero screamed as the now red faced vendor twisted her arm, giving her a smug look.

"As if some worm tail like you tells me what to do," the mouse sneered, "I'll teach you some manners since it's one of the many qualities you _sewer rats_ need-"

"Unhand that young lady **now** Sir!" a young man's voice cried out!

Lucero flinched when she saw the vendor raise his hand to stroke her but stopped at mid air. Or rather, another hand held the round mouse back. Opening one eye, Lucero saw that the hand belonged to a rather peculiar mouse. The mouse was much rounder than the vendor, almost as if he was inflated. He wore a traditional red and black Chinese robe and had a very long mustache. What made it more odd was his eyes...they seem to be looking at a different direction. That and his voice, sounded younger than what he was supposed to look like and sounded more British native.

"Why should I you bloke?" demanded the vendor, not letting go of Lucero. The Chinese mouse wasn't about to stand back.

"Is that any way for a gentleman to help a young lady after falling down?" asked the mouse.

The Chinese mouse turns to look at Lucero. Lucero looks at him for an instant, before looking down. This humiliation was too much, she felt the verge of tears.

The vendor glared at the mouse as he replied, "This is no lady and I should know! You shouldn't be snooping into my business foreigner!"

"I think not sir," responded the Chinese mouse indifferently, "If it's about your merchandise I-"

"Can't you get the message you daft half pea brain?! This sewer rat cost me a month's salary and she will have to pay-"

"Well here, take this money!" The Chinese mouse threw him a handful of coins at the cruel vendor. Without a moment to loose the vendor swiped the coins before any beggar could.

"Well I hope this would cover up your month salary! Good day to you!" The Chinese mouse cleared his voice and began to address Lucero, "Young lady, are you...alright?"

The young lady he was addressing to was no where to be found. However this Chinese mouse had the eye of an eagle and caught a figure running down the lane. _Oh, she is not getting away so easily._

 _ **Kensington District...**_

Lucero reached a lamppost and stop to catch her breath. Tears streamed down her cheek as she sobbed quietly. Reaching insiders her dress, Lucero pulled out her locket, the sun's rays gleamed the locket, showing off its pure gold. The image of the Virgin Mary glisten as if trying to comfort her. It did and just as she was about to open it, Lucero heard a voice behind her.

 _"Curse this suite,"_ the Chinese mouse scolded himself, gasping for breath. He noticed Lucero and clears his voice.

Before he opened his mouth, Lucero beat him to it. "Look, can you leave me alone?"

"I say...a thank you would be appropriate after your misadventure back there," scolded the Chinese mouse, though he sounded more annoyed than upset.

Lucero wiped away the tears and decided to face him. Now that he was much closer, Lucero couldn't help but wonder how strange this mouse looked like. She might be imagining things but she could swear the neck wasn't even attach as a small patch of brown fur can be seen if looking at it closely.

"Well for your information...I could've handle it. You should have not interfered," Lucero spat as she crossed her arms, her anger and humiliation was getting the better of her. The mouse was taken back at this response but shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Well that's no reason to be so rude. You were in trouble and I thought you needed some assistance. If I hadn't stepped in, you could have been in more trouble," the mouse argues back.

Lucero's ears slanted back, guilt now taking over her. _He's right...he did save me when no one would._ Lucero turns and looks at him with sadness.

"I'm sorry...its just, this morning just went wrong...you're right! I'm sorry and thank you for helping when no one would for a rat."

The mouse looked guilty as he lowered his head a bit. "You're most welcomed. I understand how you must be feeling. Trust me, the mouse society have so much to learn yet."

Before Lucero can say anything, a loud bang of bells rang throughout London. Lucero caught the glimpse of Big Ben as it rang loudly among the morning sky. Her eyes went wide, knowing she was running late.

"Oh no I'm late! Sorry again sir I have to go. It was nice meeting you-"

Lucero blinked as the stranger disappeared without a trace. Lucero sighed as she began to walk quickly to the beautiful mansion. _What a strange mouse,_ she wondered with amusement. _He didn't even sounded like an old Chinese man._

* * *

 _Phew! Well I did my best and hope I reached expectations:) I had many inspirations a regarding the social structure of Mousedom. Look up the stories ," **Magical Encounters"** and " **I am Padriac James Ratigan** " , both describe the prejudice mice have towards rats and other rodents. I totally recommend it to read, both have great potential. Also, as I quote one of the authors," Do you see any other creature besides mice attending the Jubilee?" So I wanted to explore the discrimination my two OCs face everyday for being rats. Now I wonder...who was that mysterious stranger? I hope he wasn't too OOC, wink wink. The next chapter begins the movie plot so stay tuned. Thank you grapejuice101 for helping me polish my chapters! Please read and review, they are my motivation;) Until then bye bye!_


	5. Mousenapped!

_I don't own The Great Mouse Detective, it belongs respectively to Eve Titus and Disney. I only own my OCs and plot twists. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Outside of Flaversham's Toys...**_

Alexei wind up his beloved sailboat, the mechanism inside of it made tinkling noises and began to vibrate, indicating that it was ready to sail. The young boy places the boat on the floor as it's small wheels rolled, making the boat sail gracefully on the stoned sidewalk. Alexei smiles and follows it at the corner not far from the toy shop and holds it up before it can fall off the sidewalk. The morning was usual for Alexei, after an hour his sister leaves for work, he would get up along with Olivia and get ready for the day.

His outfit consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, dark green pants that reached to his knees, with a matching color vest, black stockings and brown boots that were a bit too big for his feet. To top it off, Alexei wore what he considered his favorite part of the outfit, an old large, dark navy blue sea captain cap with a black bill and a gold symbol of the royal navy embroidered. He happened to across it when he and Mr. Flaversham visited one of the stores rats were allowed to enter. The cap showed signs that it had been through so much, like an old worn journal containing exciting stories. It still looked in good conditions. Alexei took an instant liking to it. The vendor, an elderly toad named Mr. Reillypad, told him it belonged to a close friend, a sea captain, who passed away some time ago. Captain Ratdock, was the greatest explorer who traveled around the world and had many adventures. Before he died, his friend made him promise to pass his lucky hat to someone who is of good heart and has the same taste for adventures. Mr. Reillypad studied Alexei for a long time as he and Mr. Flaversham shopped for some clothes, and after much observation, Mr. Reillypad claimed he had found the chosen one. Alexei was thrilled to be given as a gift the sea captain's cap. Unfortunately it was too big for Alexei as the cap slumped over his eyes. Both men laughed at him when he pouted and Mr. Flaversham reassured him, Alexei would grow. Lulu thought he looked adorable, something Alexei didn't intended to be but felt ease when Olivia complimented him how handsome he looked. It even made his ears look smaller.

After getting dressed, Alexei and Olivia would eat one of Mr. Flaversham's delicious home cooked breakfast, today was warm porridge with honey. Alexei could still feel the sticky honey on his small sharp teeth but he didn't mind, he does have a sweet tooth. Why, he remembers how his mommy always made arroz con leche, or rice pudding on a cold morning like this.

Alexei's ears slanted, his heart suddenly feeling a terrible ache at the thought of his mother. The terrible memory was surfacing but Alexei tried his hardest to block everything, closing his eyes he only focused the image of his beautiful mother. There were times that he longs for her warm hugs whenever he has terrible nightmares or when he thinks there is a monster hiding under the bed. Alexei was happy his sister Lulu was there to protect him but...it wasn't the same.

 _Oh, if only I can talk again with Lulu_ , Alexei sadly thought, _But I can't... I do not know why. But I'll try, maybe today. Today I can try to talk to Olivia...Oh no! I almost forgot! It's her birthday today... I better start making her a picture for her present._

Alexei nods to himself with a wide smile and began to walk back to the toy store. Today was going to be special! Lulu promised to get back home early and help him make a pinata for Olivia to break! He loves pinatas with treats or toys inside, ready to be freed, and he knows that Olivia will love it too! The thought made him giddy and began to skip to the store. However, his skipping was cut short when he saw three figures across the other side of the huge street. Alexei's eyes widened when he realized they were the same strangers he saw for the past few weeks. The boy suddenly felt a chill run through his spine, something was definitely off with those three. The trio consisted of two mice and a lizard. The first mouse was a short and obese wearing a bowler hat and smoking a cigar. The second was a medium slender mouse wearing a purple outfit and a matching color hat. The lizard wore what seemed like a chimmeny sweeper outfit with a black cap. All three were staring at the shop and Alexei didn't like the sneer they were giving off. Alexei tried to tell Lulu and Mr. Flaversham about the suspicious trio but to no avail, the trio would disappear before any of the adults can catch a glimpse of them. He looked around and noticed that the street was deserted like a ghost town. There was no one who can help him.

 _I...I have to be brave,_ Alexei bravely thought, _I have to tell Mr. Flaversham about those three bad men again._

Taking a deep breath, he puffed his chest and marched straight to the door, not before looking back at the trio. The slender mouse gave the obese mouse a shove on the elbow when he saw the little rat boy coming back to the toy store. The short mouse and the lizard stared back at Alexei, they whispered among themselves and glared at the poor boy. Neither backed away as if it was a staring contest. Finally, the short mouse motions the other two to leave, blowing a large cloud of smoke. As they walked away, the slender mouse stopped and looked back at Alexei. He took out a sharp knife from his jacket pocket and made a threat gesture of slicing a neck. Alexei's fur raised up as fear swept his body and ran inside the toy shop. His heart beat wildly as he could hear the trio howl with laughter.

Alexei slid down to the floor as he leaned back on the door, his breath was unsteady...it was starting all over again. Sounds of bullets and shrieks filled his ears. Alexei shuts his eyes as he covers his ears, trying to forget something that he knew it was his fault.

"Alexei?" Alexei looks up at a worrisome Mr. Flaversham. He helps him stand up. "My bairne, are you alright?" Alexei only whimpers as he points out the window. "Why I don't see anything. Was it those three strangers you drew?" Alexei nodded frantically, Mr. Flaversham smiles at him and places his hands on the boy's shoulder. "There is no need to worry lad. Sometimes, people would spend time at certain corners of the street. It's what they do so need to feel frightened lad." Alexei sighed, knowing that no one would believe him in the end. Perhaps he was right, maybe they were just hanging out. "Now, why don't we get things ready for Olivia's birthday? You could help me finish her birthday gift." He motions to a pink bud on the table. Alexei nods as he began to help for his best friends birthday.

 _He is right... Why should I worry? I am worried for no reason at all._

 _ **Later that night...**_

Alexei was worried, Lulu hasn't even come back at her usual time. She was missing out on all the fun. He was disappointed that he couldn't make the piñata he had promised Olivia. The Flavershams weren't bothered and Mr. Flaversham suspects that the widow Lady Obere van Kruste might have made Lucero stay longer to help her two daughters for the Queen's upcoming Diamond Jubilee. This made the two children sad, it wasn't the same without Lucero. She was the big sister for both of them.

Mr. Flaversham made sure to take children's mind off their sadness. With a phonograph, he played traditional Scottish music and taught Alexei the transitional dance. They had a small cake, and Olivia made sure to save a slice for Lucero. Then it as time to open presents. She opened first from her relatives. Olivia received knitted scarfs, pretty skirts and a Sunday dress. Then, Alexei presented his gift, a "family portrait" watercolor painting. He drew the Flavershams with him and his sister in a beautiful garden. On the center top, he wrote, 'Happy Birthday Olivia!,' with the help of Mr. Flaversham. Olivia beamed as she hugged him.

"Oh Alexei! This is beautiful! Thank You!"

Olivia then did the unexpected, she kisses him on the cheek. Alexei blushed making his face look like a cherry tomato. Olivia and her Father laughed.

"You know everyone, this is my very best birthday!" Olivia exclaims happily as she looks at her family portrait. Alexei and Mr. Flaversham looked at each other with a sneaky smile. It was time for the big surprise. Olivia looked at the older female in the picture and was a little sad. Alexei's sister was suppose to be here to celebrate. She was late as usual. "I just wish Lulu was here. She promised to be here when I opened my presents," Olivia said as she looked at the clock.

"Not to worry my wee bairn. Miss Villa should be on her way now," the older mouse told his daughter. Olivia nods, as she places the picture on the table. Her Father smiled at her and said, "Ah, by the way, I haven't given your present yet."

"What is it? What is it?!" Olivia was excited upon hearing she had one more present from her Father.

"Now, now, close your eyes," Mr. Flaversham said with a chuckle. He motions Alexei to take out something from the large cabinet. Olivia tried to take a peek, but her Dad caught her. "Uh-uh-uh-uh! Auch, no peaking now," he said, receiving a chuckle from Olivia as she covered her eyes again.

Alexei brings it to the table and looks up at Mr. Flaversham. The kind toy maker winks at him as he began to wind up the key. The gift began to make tinkling noises as a sweet melody started to play. Olivia opens her eyes and gasps. Before her , was a beautiful pink flower bud that opened, transforming into a beautiful ballerina mouse with a crown. The doll gracefully danced on the table as the beautiful melody played. Olivia was enchanted as she stared at her beloved new doll. Alexei was entranced too. The doll was just so lifelike. It was so beautiful.

"Ooh, Daddy! You made this? Just for me?" Olivia asks, her eyes never leaving the dancing doll.

"It wasn't just me...Alexei helped me make it," Mr. Flaversham said proudly.

Olivia beamed at the boy as Alexei looks down bashfully.

 _ **Outside the Toy Shop...**_

Through the thick London fog, a dark figure approached the toy shop. He limped as his peg leg made a heavy thud sound at every step. The creature saw the soft glow of the inside and knew the very mouse he was looking for was there. It cackled evilly, as he got closer.

 _Boss will be happy_ , the creature giddily thought, _I will catch toy maker!_ He reaches out the handle of the door to commit the most horrible deed his master send him to do.

 ** _Inside the Toy Shop..._**

The doll takes a graceful bow as the melody ended, the children clapped at Mr. Flaversham's wonderful creation. Olivia leaps to her Father's arms.

"You're the most wonderful Father...in the..in the whole world!" Father and daughter hugged each other with so much love. Alexei couldn't help but feel a bit sadness and jealousy. He too misses his Papi. However, today he must be happy for his best friend. It was her birthday after all.

Olivia looked at the boy and said, "Come on Alexi, you are part of this family too!"

Mr. Flaversham smiled and opened his arm. "Yes, come for this hug too!"

Alexi smile grew when he heard what they had said. Family! They consider him apart of their family! Before he could approach them to join the family group hug, a loud rattling began from the locked door. Everyone staggered back as the door violently rattled... Someone was trying to break in. Mr. Flaversham quickly held Olivia and Alexei close to him in fear.

"Who is that?" asked Olivia. Her eyes widening as the door was rattled more violently followed by hard bangs.

Her Father was shaking in fear as he replied quietly, "I don't know!"

Mr. Flaversham looked around quickly, spotting the large cabinet where he hid Olivia's surprise, he knew it was large enough for the two children to hide. He rushes them inside. Alexei tried to stay out of the cabinet. He didn't want to leave the kind toy maker out there where he could be in danger.

"No! No! No Alexei! You must hide here with Olivia...don't worry about me lad," he said with a sad smile, "I'll be alright." Alexei looks up in fright, knowing deep down something terrible will happen. The boy nods slowly as he hides inside the cabinet. "Stay in there my bairns and don't come out!"

Closing the cabinet, Mr. Flaversham turns to the front window where he spot a silhouette of a creature and before he can blink, the window broke as a bat creature appeared with a loud cackle of laughter.

Both children listened, horrified to hear the grunts of Mr. Flaversham as he struggled against the dangerous stranger. The noise became worse, as the two fought, many things were flung around, breaking. All the toys were being thrown, bottle of paints crashing and spilling everywhere. Olivia peeked and saw a ugly peg legged bat with a crippled wing strangling her father. Olivia gasps in fright, how she wanted to help her father. She turns to face Alexei and saw that the rat boy curled into a ball, covering his ears.

"Alexei? Alexei?!" Oliva shook him, but to no avail.

The boy wimpered and trembled. Alexei knew it was happening all over again...and it was his fault.

 _Flashback..._

 _The windows broke as the bullets targeted everything in their home. His sister's screams were heard from the living room as the bullets rang and then they stopped. Alexei laid on the floor near the bed where his Great-Grandma Tita laid still, in her eternal sleep. His could hear his Papi screamed in agony and his Mami crying, pleading for their lives. The boy knew why this was happening. It was all about the damned gift..._

 _End Flashback..._

But this time he didn't used it and yet this was happening. Why? Was it because he was still cursed as his papi once told his grandpa? A loud bang was heard as the cabinet door shook. Olivia went over and tried to push but it wouldn't budge.

"Got ya toy maker!" the raspy voice of the bat cackled. Mr. Flaversham was heard grunting as he seems to struggle o to hold back.

"Oh no! Olivia! Alex-"

Then silence was all they could hear from the outside. Olivia tried to push the door open but couldn't. She shook Alexei, trying to snap him out.

"Alexei! Please help me!" she begged, Alexei stopped and turned to look at her. His eyes were red from crying and his furry cheeks wet. Olivia hugs him tightly and helps him up. "Come on Alexei, help me open this door." Together they pushed it open, seeing that the table was the object that blocked the cabinet's door. The two children looked around the dark room but they could see clearly that the once beautiful toy shop was now in a shamble. Toys were broken, the gifts were shredded to pieces, paint splashed everywhere and... Olivia's picture torn and ruined by the paint. Olivia looked but her mind wondered only on her father, where he was nowhere to be seen.

"Daddy, where are you?" she called as she reached the broken window, looking out on the London's fog. Alexei followed as he too looked out to find her Father. "Daddy! Where are you?" Olivia called again, but no answer responded. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Olivia's voice echoed through the night. Alexei looks at Olivia and then at the sky. Mr. Flaversham wasn't gone for the night... He was mousenapped!

* * *

 _And so our real story begins( evilly laughs)! Boy I did have fun with this chapter, despite sounding so cruel but this means that our heroes can meet the actual heroes from this story ;) I hope this chapter did reach expectations. I was going to wait till Thursday on my birthday to update but why wait? I want this out for everyone to read :D Please read and review! Next stop, meeting Dawson! A **BIG** shout out to my friend **grapejuice101** , who always supports me and helps me modify my chapters! She is incredibly **AWESOME**! Then, the real deal, Basil of Baker Street! Until then bye, bye!_


End file.
